karma_networkmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Arachne the Spider Queen
The queen of all spiders. Every arachnophobe will be your friend after you kill her. Upon defeating Arachne, there is a 40% chance that the Spider Queen's Silk material will drop and a Raid Dungeon Loot Chest that spawns in the center of the bossroom. The loot chest requires parkour in a spiral upwards with cobwebs that may get you entangled. See more below. Spawning Arachne the Spider Queen is a Raid Boss monster that spawns at the end of the Raid Dungeon, Lair of the Spider Queen which you may find in the Dark Forest. Behavior Arachne the Spider Queens basic attack will deal (62 ❤) and has a 50% chance of being followed by a charge attack which will deal an additional (85 ❤) if you are hit. Upon spawning she will call in 6 Lv. 3 Arachnid Hatchlings. She also seems to be able to climb walls as a spider would. Her skills consist of a combination of web shooting, large bounds and leaps, web spinning AOE, and a jump-crash type AOE skill. The web shooting skill is easily identified by it's chat indicator, which will notify you that Arachne the Spider Queen is shooting a web. Three white particle streams will be shot in a linear fashion, and if you are hit by the web, you will be teleported to the center of the ceiling, heavily debuffed with slowness, blindness, and poison for 20 seconds, and may fall into the center pit of the boss lair. Her web spinning skill is also easily identified by the chat, which will notify you that Arachne the Spider Queen is spinning a web, upon which white particles will expand dealing (50 ❤) while expanding and (100 ❤) after it has fully expanded. A second expansion will occur shortly after debuffing all nearby players with slowness and dealing (150 ❤) and strong poison debuffs to any player in melee distance. Finally, the jump-crash based AOE attack will occur when she jumps up vertically and rushes down at high speeds. However, unlike other monsters and bosses, Arachne's jump-crash AOE attack will target players and not locations. After leaping up into the air, she will be shot down at the current agro holder dealing AOE damage. 70% health Upon reaching 70% health, she will spawn in a small batch of Lv. 3 Arachnid Hatchlings, about 6 in all. She seems to gain a little reach and possibly a combo move. 50% health Upon reaching 50% health, Arachne's charge attack which dealt (85 ❤) will follow every successful attack to a player. She will spawn in a large batch of Lv. 3 Arachnid Hatchlings, about 15-20 in all. 30% health Upon reaching 30% health, she will spawn a small batch of Lv. 8 Thicket Spider, probably 10 in all. Web spinning will change. She will dash toward you just before it activates the slowness to gain a better chance at ensnaring you, Web shooting will also change and it seems as she is able to move in between firing webs. Sometimes large knockback is dealt. Strategy The recommended party size for players around level 20 is 3. Vertical and slant are very useful for this raid. You can dodge her air attack just by running in one direction. In the first stage of spin web, you can simply run away, but when she charges toward you, you will need distance from her. Use slant for this. Shoot web is easy to dodge by side strafing, but if you manage to get yourself caught, use vertical or slant to escape the fall. Use AOE weapons or skills for her minions. If you are low and need to escape, using vertical and slant to jump across the arena is effective, especially if she is dashing towards you. Raid Dungeon Loot Upon defeating Arachne, a Raid Dungeon Loot Chest will spawn with random equipment. The Raid Conquer Reward tier equipment consists of a pair of Lv 14. Leggings known as the Blood Gown, Lv 14. Boots known as Tenacious Silk Boots, a Lv 14. Weapon known as the Serrated Fang, and a Vit+7,Str+4 Ring known as the Eye of the Queen. Other items include Coppice Spider String, Thicket Spider String, Spider Eggs, Iron Whetstones II and III, Iron Bars II and III, Aincrad Tokens, Experience Crystals, a Lv 12. Agi+4,Luck+7 Necklace known as the Glistening Necklace. It seems like the Glistening Necklace will always appear in the third to last slot of every Raid Dungeon Loot Chest that spawns. Trivia * The first player to kill the Raid Boss Arachne the Spider Queen was a player known as ravinseye. * Before the boss was updated, Arachne spawned in riding another spider monster. * The Spider Queens Lair is the shortest Raid Dungeon with 1 room and a boss room with no special gimmicks or traps other Category:Mobs